TRP: Goro, Larkin and Yellow Wyn (Double Vision)
9:05 PM]chromaticbot: Sienna Springs, Day 195. The Sanguine Guildhall was a longhouse, with a low ceiling offset by the recessed floor -- several steps led down from the door to a polished obsidian brick floor. A fireplace was embedded in the walls to either side, with comfortable-looking couches and chairs arranged around them, occupied by lounging, drinking members of the guild, all marked by red clothing, or accessories, or armor. A long mahogany meeting table dominated the center of the room, lanterns dotting it at regular intervals. Against the back wall was a bar, and more couches and low tables with half-wall partitions between then, space for shady, semi-private meetings. In the corner sat Morgan Wyn, the only person wearing all black, no red -- identical to the Wyn the Graverunners knew except for the multitude of scratch scars on her face and neck, visible on her hands and forearms as she held her book towards the firelight to read. Her boots were propped on the low coffee table in front of her, and a golden pseudodragon sat on her lap, seemingly asleep. ---- Lina: Goro strolled up to Morgan Wyn, tapping the floor with his Staff of Eyes as he walked. He came to a stop some ten feet away, leaned his weight casually against the staff, and grinned. "Fancy seeing you here, darlin'." ---- Jen: Larkin stopped a few feet behind Goro, arms crossed, and rolled her eyes. ---- Izzy: Wyn looked up from her book and appraised the two of them. Her dragon cracked an eye open and stretched lazily. "Well, I do fuckin' live here," she said bluntly. ---- Lina: "What happened there, gorgeous?" Goro gestured to his own face and neck to indicate the scars. "Doesn't look good." ---- Izzy: She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do I fucking know you, asshole?" ---- Lina: "No, no. Sorry, am I being too forward? I came here to inquire about your guild, but I guess my, er... my manner puts people off sometimes." He grimaced and fidgeted, squeezing the staff and tapping it lightly against the floor. "Sorry." ---- Izzy: She kept squinting at him suspiciously, straightening and closing her book, then clicking her tongue. Her pseudodragon turned in a lazy circle and crawled up to her shoulder, blinking at Goro and Larkin drowsily for a moment, then seeming to focus in. It nuzzled against Wyn's neck. "Huh," she said, tilting her head, and stretched her arms out along the back of the couch she was sitting on. "You wanna join up, then?" ---- Lina: He studied her for a moment without answering. "Dunno." He tapped the staff louder, lifting it up a few inches and letting it drop, again and again. "What are the perks?" ---- Izzy: The pseudodragon hissed. Wyn stiffened. "How about the perks are you get out of my fucking guildhall and I don't fucking kill you." Her voice was tight, verging on panic.(edited) ---- Jen: "Hey, woah." Larkin held out a hand and quickly stepped up to stand beside Goro, her other hand on his holding the staff. "We just wanna talk, alright? No need to get all bristly." ---- Izzy: "Comin' into my fucking house with this shit," she muttered, dropping her boots off the coffee table and sitting forward. The pseudodragon coiled around behind her neck, making a high-pitched growling sound. She tilted her head towards it again. "The fuck do you want?" ---- Lina: Goro frowned, drawing back just slightly. It was just... fuckin'... Wyn. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I think we may have misunderstood each other. You have my blessings." He took a step back from Larkin, bowed his head, and whispered a prayer in Celestial, gesturing in front of himself. "I... I'm confused. I thought we were... just messing with each other. You look exactly like someone else I know, and I thought maybe... well. I don't know what's going on anymore." ---- Izzy: Wyn tapped her fingers against her knee, studying Goro grimly. "You're from Skyport, huh?" ---- Lina: "Sure am. Why, you know my friend? Her name's... uh, Morgan Wyn." ---- Izzy: Her gaze flicked between the two of them and she kept tapping her fingers against her knee. She hummed a couple bars of a song, the stood abruptly and swept over to the bar, leaning over it to talk quietly to the barkeep. ---- Jen: Larkin turned to Goro and took him by the elbow, yanking him around sharply. "Listen. We gotta fucking go." ---- Lina: Goro shook off Larkin's hand and kept watching Wyn and the barkeep. "No," he said softly. "No, this is just getting good." He started to approach the bar, carefully. "Hey, uh, excuse me." ---- Izzy: The barkeep -- a tall half-orc -- laid a glare on Goro, and reach under the bar to pass Wyn a bracelet of red beads. She slipped it onto her wrist and cut her own glare back at Goro, moving away from him, towards the opening at the end of the bar, and slipping around it to put it between them. She fidgeted with the bracelet. "Back off." ---- Jen: Larkin went after Goro, cursing under his breath. She pulled at his elbow again, fingers digging into the joint this time. "Fucking listen to me for once," she hissed. "I've seen this kinda shit go down a dozen times. She's not gonna warn us a third time. Back off." ---- Lina: Goro put his hands up. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I was just wondering if I could get a drink. You know, we came a long way to be here." ---- Izzy: Wyn kept fiddling with the bracelet, looking distant. The barkeep stared pointedly at Goro, slowly filling a glass with water and sitting it down in front of him hard enough that some sloshed out. ---- Jen: "I take one, too," Larkin said. If not for the water, at least to have something to throw. ---- Lina: Goro slid his water glass toward Larkin, then glanced at the barkeep. "Hey, you got any mead?" ---- Izzy: "No." A bottle of mead was clearly visible on the shelf behind him. Wyn looked back to them, Sending again as she stared. ---- Lina: Goro watched the pseudodragon, looking it right in the eyes. He tilted his head to one side and smiled. He waved, then blew a kiss and winked. ---- Izzy: It glared back with alien blue eyes and hissed out a plume of sulfur-scented smoke. Wyn flinched in response, but focused back in on the two of them. She looked them up and down, chewing on her lip, and slid closer to the barkeep, but tensely said, "You were told to fucking drop it." ---- Lina: "Maybe you just need to be more specific. What do you want me to drop, exactly? Y'know, I think we got off on the wrong foot." ---- Izzy: "Yeah, we sure fucking did." She kept moving closer to the barkeep, but it put her closer to Goro and Larkin as well, and she leaned in a bit, lowing her voice. "Because you weren't supposed to fucking come here. You were told it was fucking dangerous." She kept picking at the bracelet. "You were told to stop," she hissed, "and you fucking show up here anyway. You know how goddamn outnumbered you are right now?" ---- Lina: "Gosh." Goro squeezed his staff again and hugged it to his chest. He faked a little pout. "It seems like I've touched a nerve." ---- Izzy: The barkeep dragged a loaded crossbow out from under the bar and slammed it down, finger on the trigger -- but Wyn immediately grabbed his arm, fingernails digging into him, and pulled his arm back. She was bluffing. "Go back to Skyport," she said lowly. "And fucking ... sit quietly and hope you don't get on my goddamn nerves." ---- Lina: Once he saw the crossbow, Goro threw his arm in front of Larkin, for all the good that would do if she decided to bring out her own. "Alright, alright," he said, still smiling. He nodded a few times. "I got the message." He started walking backwards, tugging Larkin with him. "Hey, nice meeting you, though. 'Preciate your time." ---- Izzy: Wyn flipped him off. ---- Jen: It took Larkin all her self control to not whip out her own crossbow when the barkeep's came out. Goro's arm before her helped, though, and she let herself be dragged away, glad he'd finally come to his senses. She bared her teeth at Wyn but kept her eyes on the crossbow while walking backwards, and on the other armed Sanguines who were watching them. God dammit. This had been a bad idea. ---- Lina: end Titel: Double Vision, Summary: Goro and Larkin go to talk to Morgan Wyn in Sienna Springs. She seems to not recognise them and freaks out. At the end she warns them to leave Sienna Springs and sit still in Skyport. Category:Text Roleplay